1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for a display and a display panel based on the substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate for a display used as an upper substrate in a vertical alignment liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and a display panel including the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are the most widely used type of flat panel display device. An LCD device includes electric field-generating electrodes formed on two substrates, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. A voltage is applied to the electrodes to rearrange the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, to thereby control the transmissivity of light through the liquid crystal layer.
The most widely used LCD devices are those having two substrates on which electric field-generating electrodes are formed. An LCD device, in general, includes pixel electrodes formed on a first substrate and a common electrode covering an entire surface of a second substrate. An image is displayed by applying a suitable voltage to each pixel electrode. A thin-film transistor (TFT) is connected to each pixel electrode for switching the voltage applied to the pixel electrode. A signal for controlling a TFT is transmitted on each gate line, and a voltage is transmitted to a pixel electrode on each data line. The gate lines and the data lines are formed on the substrates
However, one disadvantage of an LCD device is its narrow viewing angle. As a result, various techniques have been developed to widen the viewing angle. Among these techniques is a method for dividing a pixel into a multi-domain structure which includes vertically aligning the liquid crystal molecules with respect to the first and second substrates, and forming a slit pattern (also known as a protrusion pattern) on the pixel electrode and the common electrode.
Problems frequently occur where after images and spots are generated in the slit pattern, or where spots remain after rubbing a screen.